Home
by Slytherstein
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi World War has ended. Peace has returned, and Team 7 is finally reunited. "A bit of time spent here might be good for him. A bit of time…at home." And Konoha would always be home. But no matter how much light radiated from his friend, how could things ever return to the way they were before?
1. A Bit of Fresh Air

**Home**

 **Author:** Slytherstein, Lehrain and Sirens of the Sea

 **Rating:** T

 **Spoilers:** All

 **Genre:** Romance/Friendship

 **Main Character(s):** Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Sai, and Haruno Sakura

 **Secondary Character(s):** Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru

 **Ship(s):** KakashixSakura, NarutoxHinata, SaixIno, ShikamaruxTemari

 **Summary:** The Fourth Shinobi World War has ended. Peace has returned, and Team 7 is finally reunited. "A bit of time spent here might be good for him. A bit of time…at home." And Konoha would always be home. But no matter how much light radiated from his friend, how could things ever return to the way they were before?

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, sole ownership goes to the creators.

 **A/N:** A collaborated alternate ending to the events of Naruto Shippuuden. Please be sure to read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

Home

Chapter I

"A Bit of Fresh Air"

…

\+ HATAKE KAKASHI +

…

Patches of sunlight streamed through the colorful leaves overhead, still clinging to the branches of the trees that lined the long, cobblestone walkway. Autumn was in the air. A gust of wind kicked up the leaves at his feet, and they crunched beneath his steps. In all directions, he picked up on the sound of laughter. They were all so carefree, so excited, so filled with perfect bliss. It was the sound of a hard-earned victory.

It was a far more welcome sound than the rustle of papers and the screech of the chair beneath him as he swiveled back and forth. That room had been getting stuffy, and he had decided that a bit of fresh air would do him some good. The autumn chill and the feeling of the breeze in his hair was a beautiful contrast to those harsh, office walls. Besides, the infinite piles of paperwork _would_ still be there for him, waiting ever so patiently, when he returned. He was certain they would not mind being kept waiting, just a _little_ longer.

Hatake Kakashi. The Sixth Hokage.

He was not sure he would _ever_ get used to that. But then, it was only temporary. He was just here in the interim, to help pave the way for the Seventh. For Naruto. He was the future of Konoha. No…that was wrong. He was the future of the entire Shinobi World. They all owed it to him. This peace they were able to enjoy, this victory they were all drinking in, it would never have been possible without that person. His heart and his determination had seen them all through it, and it would see them all to an even greater future, one he was certain no one could even comprehend, right now.

If he looked at it like that, which he _was_ , it was not so difficult to bear the title. And, besides…

 _It's what you wanted, too, wasn't it…Obito?_

His feet carried him further into the center of the village. Here and there, some of the inhabitants offered him a smile, a bow, a wave, and he returned it, with an air of nonchalance. He was not fond of the extra attention this new position afforded him, but he supposed it could not be helped. In his wayward journey, he picked up on a distinct scent. It was familiar, carrying a floral smell to it, and within the next moment, he caught the sound of the accompanying voice, and his suspicion was entirely confirmed.

"I really think my hair is getting a bit long," Sakura announced conversationally, fingering the ends of her pink strands. "What do you think?"

Hm…he was beginning to feel somewhat exposed, standing in the middle of the street.

 _Well, can't be helped_ , he thought, closing his eyes as he smiled to himself, before turning and walking several paces in the opposite direction and then crouching down beneath a pair of barrels. They would conceal him entirely. For good measure, he suppressed his chakra, to ensure he would not be detected.

What fun would it be if he got scolded, and Sakura convinced him to head back to the Hokage chair early?

"It is," her companion, Ino, agreed.

It was no surprise to find Sakura with her on any given day, and this day was no different. The two were constant rivals for one another, in addition to being the best of friends. They had grown apart, but, ultimately, their bond had won out, and now they were inseparable again. Yes… It was like that for _them_ , too…

"But, you know," the blonde kunoichi continued, "I think I like it this way. You should let it grow out a bit more. It's been awhile since you've had long hair, hasn't it?"

Sakura pursed her lips as she seemed to consider this. "I suppose it has…but I've grown fond of having shorter hair. It's so much easier to manage."

That made sense, Kakashi reasoned. Long hair _did_ seem like it could be quite a hassle.

"I know," Ino gave an easy shrug, but she lowered her hand to rest it on her hip. "But even still, I think you should at least give it a chance. It's not like you'll even need to wait much longer, with the rate it's growing, and _then_ you can decide which you like better. If it's too much of a hassle, you can always cut it again."

"That's a _really_ good point," Sakura raised a hand to her chin as she nodded. "I can experiment a little and compare how I feel about both!"

"Exactly!" Ino awarded her friend a wink. "Besides…," her tone shifted, and suddenly it sounded conspiratorial, "I think now is the _perfect_ time to try out that long hair."

 _Because it's getting cold?_ Kakashi wondered.

Sakura's teal eyes lowered then, a distinctive flush coloring her cheeks. "We don't even know if that rumor was true, Ino. Sasuke-kun never seemed to notice the length of our hair in the past."

Hm…Sasuke had been behind her long hair? Was that true? The blush she was wearing did seem to confirm it. She really _had_ always been thinking of him, hadn't she?

"How can you even know that for sure?" her friend questioned. "That rumor had to start _somewhere_. It very easily could have been true, and if it _is_ , why _wouldn't_ you want to look your best for him?"

"I guess there's no harm in trying…," Sakura murmured, as the self-conscious shade of pink darkened. "It would be nice if the rumor was true and I could actually do something for him."

 _Sakura_ …

Ino released a sigh at her, but a smile quickly returned and she patted her friend atop her head of growing hair. "Of course it would. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

The pinkette nodded, her friend's support seeming to restore her confidence. "You're right! I shouldn't get so down when I don't even have all the facts." A smile pulled at the corners of her eyes, then, as she held up a single, determined fist, "I need to be more positive!"

"That's the spirit, Sakura!"

 _Yes…it is, Sakura_ , Kakashi agreed with her friend, a smile overtaking his own features, and his eyes closed with it. _Keep your chin up, and keep trying your best. That's all any of us can do._

With that, he rose to his feet and disappeared in the opposite direction, deciding to leave the girls to it. Their voices faded, along with that distinct floral scent. He began trudging down a different path, a different turn in the central hub of Konoha's shopping district, and he wandered on farther. However, even as his feet carried him, his thoughts lingered with Sakura.

 _Do you even realize everything she has done for you…Sasuke?_

It hurt. It hurt him to see it. The way she carried her heart on her sleeve, and the way the tears rolled down her anguished face as she pleaded to him. As she pleaded _for_ him. He had hurt her so deeply, and still she cared for him. She still loved him. What did it mean to him? Did it mean _anything_? It must, though. It _must_ have… How could it not? Sakura was a truly precious person. She was precious to all of Team 7. To him, to Naruto, even to Sai.

 _And, to you, too…right? Sasuke?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a boisterous voice calling his name.

"Kakashi!"

His feet paused with his thoughts, and he turned, tilting his head to look over his shoulder, and he spotted the familiar figure of his lifelong rival. Only, he was looking…far less sprightly than Kakashi had ever known him to look. He sat in a wheelchair, bandages still wrapped around his head and his arm, and a cast over his right leg. His pupil Tenten stood behind him, pushing the wheelchair, and beside her, Lee was wearing a determined expression.

 _Gai_ …

Everyone had sacrificed something for this war. For Gai, it had been his leg—his walking—and his life as a shinobi right along with it. He would still continue to lead and guide his team, but they would go on, accepting and carrying out missions for the village, while Gai was left behind. Left behind in that chair. It was a noble sacrifice he had made, and, if not for a miracle, it actually would have been far worse. Gai had put his very life on the line, and for what he had done, for opening the Eighth and final Gate, the Gate of Death, it should have resulted in just that. His death. That was the true sacrifice he made, the true price of the Eight Inner Gates. His leg was a small price to pay, now, for his life.

It had all been thanks to Naruto. They owed him this, as well. Gai's very life would have been lost, if not for Naruto's own fighting spirit, and unwillingness to ever back down. It had seen him through, which, in turn, had seen them all through. Team Gai had lost one team member. It was fortunate that they had not lost two.

Kakashi would be forever grateful to his former pupil for this, on top of everything else.

"You are looking as cool as ever today, my rival!" Gai declared, before animatedly flashing Kakashi a toothy grin. He white teeth shimmered in the sunlight. "And it's been too long since we had our last competition. We're still tied, you know, and it's time I came out on top again!"

"Are we tied again?" Kakashi questioned tonelessly.

"You _are_ , Kakashi-sensei!" Lee chimed in. "Remember? Gai-sensei gained that last point during the war, and you were only one point ahead! So, now you're _tied_!"

"Hmmm…," the older shinobi lifted his dull stare to the sky as he pretended to consider this. "Is that so?"

Not that he could forget his score with Gai. Not for a second. And he certainly had never forgotten the last point his green-clad rival had earned. It had been quite the spectacle. _Seems it's time to come out on top again. Can't very well let you get the lead, now, can I?_

"It _is_ so!" Gai closed his fingers into a fist, a determined gleam shining in his eyes as he pushed himself to his full height in the wheelchair and pointed a finger at his rival. "I challenge you to a hand-walking competition this instant!"

 _Hand-walking_ …?

"What a great idea, Gai-sensei!" the Jounin's pupil called in agreement, his own fist mimicking his elder's. "Kakashi-sensei could never best you at a hand-walking competition! You will definitely come out on top this time!"

Kakashi's dark eyes wandered over the bandage on Gai's arm, and he remembered the X-ray scans he had seen, of the man's broken ribs. This was an impractical choice, even for _him_. It was obvious he was thinking of the injury in his leg, and completely overlooking the rest of them. Any physical activity _this_ early in the healing process could prove to be quite dangerous. He couldn't have that.

 _Suppose it can't be helped._

"Mm…some other time," the silver-haired shinobi insisted, his eyes falling closed as he began walking past the entourage and waved his hand lazily in the air. "Sorry. I'm trying to lay low right now, and a competition like that would draw too much attention."

A deep rumble erupted from Gai's throat as he released a hearty chuckle. "Kakashi, are you playing hooky?"

Kakashi smiled internally. Yes. He supposed that was _exactly_ what he was doing.

"Something like that," he answered only.

"Oh, man…," he heard Tenten release an exasperated sigh. "Not even a month into his new position, and he's already at it."

"That's my rival!" Gai exclaimed behind him, overlooking Tenten's comment entirely. "Always so _hip_!"

Their animated—or, in Tenten's case, _annoyed_ —voices dwindled the more distance Kakashi put between them on his stroll, and in what seemed no time at all, they had faded altogether. The scent of barbeque began to waft through the air, as the man took a turn into the village's eating center. The street was a little more sparsely populated than usual, but then, it _was_ mid-afternoon, after all, so this only stood to reason. Everyone had likely already finished their lunch, and it was still not _quite_ dinnertime yet. The worst time for business.

The shinobi's dark eyes scanned the streets listlessly, and he was about to continue in his aimless pace when something caught the corner of his field of vision. He immediately turned his gaze and honed in on it, and when he did, he felt a pleasant feeling of familiarity washing over him.

Seated comfortably on the rooftops, calligraphy pen in hand, sat none other than Sai. He seemed intently focused on _something_. Whatever it was he was sketching, perhaps?

Throughout the time the younger man had spent on Team Kakashi, the group's namesake had grown particularly fond of him. While it was true, he had once been one of Danzou's most trusted underlings, so much had changed since then. Though he had once been starved of all human emotion, suppressed and expunged within that darkness, Naruto had helped remind him of his former self. And, little by little, Sai had begun to pick up the pieces. He had come to cherish the bonds he had formed, and the ones he continued to form still, as the precious things that they truly were.

 _Yes…you're to thank for that, too, Naruto._

Curious what it was that had caught the young shinobi's focus, Kakashi leapt up from his stationary spot in the street, until he was settling into a crouched position on the building overlooking the place Sai had taken up for his drawing. From here, he had a nice, clear view of the canvas that the artist was bringing to life. Figuratively speaking, of course. This time, it _was_ just a drawing.

His eyes widening a fraction, Kakashi recognized it within a single glance: Konoha.

Sai was sketching the landscape. At least, as he could see it, from this high position. He had chosen the angle well. All the important structures were visible from here, from the Hokage building, to the hospital and the Shinobi Academy, and, if you squinted, you could even catch a glimpse of Naruto's apartment. And there, looming in the background, on the rockface overseeing the entire village, were those five great heads carved into stone. The Five Hokages.

 _And I'll be the Sixth_ , Kakashi thought to himself, as he felt, not for the first time, entirely unworthy of the position that had been thrust on him.

"Kakashi?"

Oh? It seemed he had been discovered. Within his own wandering thoughts, Sai had glanced over his shoulder and noticed the man lurking behind him.

"Yo," Kakashi awarded him a close-eyed smile in greeting, as he lifted a single hand to his head in salute.

The younger man nodded his head in greeting, a polite smile painting his face, before carefully closing the drawing pad in his hands and setting it aside.

"I saw you leave the office earlier. Already finished with your paperwork, Hokage?" Sai's clearly rhetorical question carried a knowing tone, indicating that he was, indeed, aware of Kakashi's true motivation for sneaking out through the window of the Hokage's tower.

"Mm…is there ever any _actual_ finishing it?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

"I wouldn't know… But seeing as how you are the Hokage, and the Hokage is required to oversee everything happening within the village, it only makes sense that there's no end to it." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "Unless Konoha came to an end, that is."

 _Is that the only alternative?_ the older shinobi wondered to himself, as he heaved an internal sigh.

There _was_ an end, though. When Naruto was ready to step up and fill the position. Until the shining day came, it was his. His to ensure that Konoha most certainly did _not_ come to an end. What sort of Hokage would he be if he let _that_ come to pass? A true shame to all his predecessors gazing down at him from that rockface.

"I suppose that _would_ mean an abrupt halt in paperwork," Kakashi offered, his tone all nonchalance as he gave a subtle nod in agreement.

Sai only gave a conceding hum, before letting a silence take over. His black eyes were currently glued to one stall in particular, located at the end of the street. It was a stall Kakashi was all too familiar with, and when he followed Sai's line of sight, it came as no surprise whatsoever when he recognized an unmistakable pair of vibrant orange pants. Only his lower-half was visible, the rest of him concealed behind the overhanging curtains, but his mentor would know him anywhere.

 _Naruto_ …

At Ichiraku Ramen.

Unpredictable though he was, Naruto was also one of the most predictably _consistent_ people Kakashi had ever met. No matter what time of day it was, leave it to Naruto to stop in for a bite of ramen at his favorite establishment. His old sensei had trouble thinking of a time when the boy _hadn't_ been up for a bowl of ramen. After taking a quick scan of the stall, he noticed a vacant seat to Naruto's right.

 _No harm in popping in for a bite_ , now that he thought of it. A bowl of ramen sounded like it might hit the spot.

Turning back to cast his fellow spectator a parting glance, he addressed him simply, "Sai."

"Sixth."

"See you."

He exchanged a close-eyed smile with the younger shinobi, before landing in the center of the street below in the blink of an eye. He rested both hands casually within the folds of his pockets, but just as he advanced a few sluggish steps toward the ramen stand, he immediately felt himself freeze where he stood. His dark eyes widened, and he found himself staring at the lone figure who had appeared around the corner and was now ducking beneath the curtain of the stall, only to claim the very seat he himself had been eyeing not a moment ago.

As he stared at the pair of them, he felt his gaze soften, and he relaxed in his stance. He released a silent chuckle to himself.

Of course. It seemed Naruto had been saving that seat, after all. It was quite a sight, looking at the two of them like this. Meeting up at Ichiraku Ramen, enjoying a meal together, talking away about everything and nothing. For this brief instant, as he stared at them, Kakashi could almost fool himself into thinking that no time had passed at all.

 _Since it's for you, Sasuke…I suppose I can give up that seat._

He felt his eyes wandering, then. To the folds of the sleeve hanging limply from Naruto's right side, and the cloak that concealed Sasuke's left. It was perhaps the clearest indication of all, of exactly how _much_ time had passed between them. A grim reminder of their complicated history, but also…of yet another sacrifice that had been made. Naruto had given his dominant hand, and in exchange, his friend had been returned to him. And just as had been the case with Gai, he, too, was fortunate it had not cost him his very life to do it.

Naruto had held out hope, even after Kakashi had given up. But that was just the sort of person he was. It was exactly what would make him the greatest Hokage…no, the greatest _Kage_ the Five Great Nations had ever known. And perhaps…even the greatest they would _ever_ know.

Following Kakashi's own appointment as Hokage, he had taken great strides toward securing Sasuke's release, which had been helped tremendously by his former pupil's actions at the end of the war, and, of course, Naruto's unwavering testimony in his favor. Naruto had gained the trust and respect of every leader within the Five Nations, and that included the higher-ups here in Konoha. They knew he was good for his word, and he had stood obstinately beside his friend every step of the way.

His closest friend and lifelong rival.

It was a beautiful thing, to see them like this. Naruto had remained stubborn in his argument, and he had ultimately won out in convincing Sasuke to remain in Konoha. Kakashi sympathized with the Uchiha's stance, the need for atonement, after all the misdeeds he had committed while he had stumbled through the darkness, but he also agreed with Naruto. A bit of time spent here might be good for him. A bit of time…at home.

The Sixth Hokage felt his feet carrying him farther along down the street, until he was within earshot of the pair. However, just as he was preparing to listen in on whatever bits of the conversation he might be able to catch, he was suddenly caught off guard by the return of a familiar and rather stern voice.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Withholding the sigh that caught in his throat, Kakashi found himself feeling mildly annoyed with himself for getting so distracted. It seemed the very encounter he had tried so hard to avoid had been inevitable, after all. He turned then, toward the owner of that voice, and he saw Sakura marching up to him, hands clenched into fists at her sides and a deep frown that reached her teal eyes.

"What are you doing wandering around right now?" the kunoichi demanded, coming to a stop in front of him and crossing her arms. "I _saw_ the stack of paperwork this morning and not even _you_ could have finished it already. You don't have time to dawdle around the village like this. Your responsibilities as Hokage come before your laziness."

 _Even_ I _need a mental break from all of that, from time to time,_ he noted internally, but outwardly, he only awarded her an offhanded shrug of his shoulders.

"Right, right," he waved her words off, as he began walking past her and down the street, back the way he had come. "I was just heading back. Why not grab some ramen for yourself, Sakura?"

"Now that you mention it, I _am_ a little hungry…," Sakura trailed off, but not a second later, he heard her release a frustrated growl. "No, that's not important right now! Don't think you can trick me so easily, Kakashi-sensei! I don't believe for one second that you're actually returning to your office."

As she spoke, the kunoichi stalked closer to him and proceeded to firmly grab his wrist, and his eyes widened a fraction as she forcefully tugged him forward. Was she actually planning to pull him there, the entire way?

"If you won't go back on your own, then I'll just have to walk you there myself," she insisted.

 _So much for that plan_ …, he lamented.

"This seems a little excessive," Kakashi forced an easy laugh. "I told you I was heading back, didn't I?"

"You told me a _lie_ ," Sakura returned, glancing at him over her shoulder so he could catch her eye roll. "I know you better than that. You're too stubborn to return without my _excessive_ intervention."

"On the contrary, I had every intention of returning," the man casually disagreed. Nevertheless, he offered no resistant.

This might well be for the best, after all. He had been dawdling long enough, and those papers were still waiting for him, still stacked up in those neat piles. He had a responsibility, she was quite right, and he had taken enough of a mental break from all of that dull work, enough to start anew at _somewhat_ full capacity. It was not as though those piles would be getting any smaller, while he was away.

His eyes wandered once again to those stone monuments, to the faces watching over them. He paused when his eyes landed on the Fourth, and he felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 _I can't very well let the rest of you down, can I?_


	2. Readjusting

**A/N: Thanks for following along! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Home

Chapter II

"Readjusting"

…

\+ UZUMAKI NARUTO +

…

A gentle autumn breeze floated along the cobbled streets and brightly colored rooftops before drifting through the open window of a seventeen yearlong residence. A stack of uncleaned plates filled the sink, while half-filled glasses were scattered randomly along the counter. Shinobi history books and clumsily scribbled notes lied haphazardly on the table, one particularly thick volume threatening to collapse onto the floor below. The sound of running water flowed behind the closed bathroom door, before the serene noise was disturbed by the harsh ringing of an alarm echoing around the walls of the small apartment.

"Ah!"

Naruto hastily spat the remnants of toothpaste into the sink and rinsed his mouth, his body already leaning toward the door. The Jinchuuriki bolted toward his bedroom, where his alarm clock rested on a side table. When his hand finally came in contact with the offending object, silence returned to the small space, and he released a relieved sigh. He never liked the annoying sound of alarm clocks, but his time management had improved since he started using it throughout the day. Well, somewhat. There was nothing even an alarm could help if he forgot to set it.

The blond shinobi shook his head as he laughed at that thought. He really had a problem, but this wasn't the time to worry about that. He was supposed to meet Sasuke at Ichiraku in a few minutes. If he didn't leave soon, he was going to be late and he didn't want to leave his friend waiting when it was their first time getting together like this since Sasuke's release.

Naruto's cerulean gaze lifted from the source of annoying sounds to the familiar picture resting over his bed. Team 7. Pain and suffering overwhelmed all four of them as the time changed and they moved further from those carefree days. The well-read book hidden fondly beneath his pillow, _The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja_ , reminded him of only one of those pains, but it also served as a beautiful memory for him to carry of his sensei. For a long time, the photo of Team 7 held a similar sentiment. It was painful to recall those days and how far they had grown apart, but it was also a symbol of hope. Until the moment he fought Sasuke that final time, that's what that photo meant to him. Now, Team 7 was finally reunited, and they could make more memories. Together.

A wide grin spread across Naruto's face, then, as another laugh escaped him. Sasuke was back. Just the thought alone made him giddy with excitement. It took a lot of work, and he lost his right arm to do it, but everything he sacrificed was worth it in the end. He held true to his convictions and brought his best friend back home. He had honored the belief Neji had placed in him and the unspoken promise he had made to Itachi. He had proven to everyone who had ever believed in him that he was good for his word and he was worth believing in.

 _Neji, Itachi, Ero-Sennin, Nagato, Obito…Tou-chan and Kaa-chan…I hope you're all at peace now. I hope you all found the happiness you deserve. And I also hope you can continue watching over me as I write the next chapter of my life with my precious friends at my side._

With a final glance at the cherished photo, Naruto leapt out his window and onto the opposite roof, the cool breeze enveloping him as he ran beside it. As a habit, he focused his gaze toward the Hokage Monument and the faces of his childhood heroes. The idealistic and quirky First, the stern and quietly protective Second, the flawed and kind-hearted Third, the unparalleled and noble Fourth.

 _Tou-chan…_

He used to dream of joining their ranks and surpassing every one of them, so the village would acknowledge him, but along the way he had redefined this ambition. His dream had become so much greater than himself. Now, he wanted to protect everyone in Konoha, everyone in the entire Shinobi World, and he wanted to prove that the peace they had achieved would last. He wanted to continue changing the world for the better, and he knew that it was possible with the unshakeable bonds they had all formed.

As the shinobi continued in his trek across Konoha's rooftops, he felt the lifeforce of every person in the village. They were all safe and alive, free to pursue their own forms of happiness. The lives he felt, from his closest friends to the newest baby, strengthened his desire to protect them. This village was his family, and he would do everything in his power to ensure they never had to suffer again.

First things first, though, he had to actually _become_ Hokage. Studying with Iruka-sensei was a daily hell, but he had to constantly remind himself that it was all for his dream. He had persevered through everything else. Schoolwork was _not_ going to be the obstacle that stopped him. Still, it was going to be a while before he was ready to fill those shoes, which is why he was happy that someone who cared just as much about their wellbeing carried on the legacy before him. Kakashi-sensei was an excellent Hokage, despite his self-doubts. He knew his dad and Obito must be beaming with pride. They would be just as proud of him as his own students, if not more so.

The unmistakable and mouth-watering scent of ramen instantly cut off Naruto's current train of thought. He exclaimed in delight, descending from the buildings and onto the street below, the familiar sight of his beloved Ichiraku Ramen filling him with a comforting warmth. This place was truly his first home. With a gleeful grin, the shinobi raised his arm and lifted the drape separating the stall from the sparsely populated street.

However, before placing his foot over the invisible threshold, he turned and waved toward the building lining the opposite street, where he felt Sai's distinct presence. He didn't know if the former Root member saw it, but there was a strong chance he was watching everything, as usual. He was similar to Kakashi-sensei in that way.

Naruto then faced forward and marched cheerily into the ramen shop, the scent all-at-once overpowering and enticing. Teuchi stood in his usual place behind the counter, while Ayame took orders with a pleasant smile. The scene was nostalgic and brought a warm smile to the young Jinchuuriki's face.

"Hey, Old Man!" the blond greeted with a wave, the smile instantly broadening.

As he sat in his favorite spot on the middle stool, memories of the past surfaced: days spent there as a treat from Iruka-sensei, as a celebration for a successful mission with Team 7, as the first place he was ever welcomed in his lonely childhood. Slowly, over time, the seats surrounding him filled with the faces of his comrades and reflected the light that continued to fill his heart. There were no words he could use to express the deep gratitude he felt toward the many people who eventually allowed him a place in their lives.

"Naruto, it's been a little while," Teuchi responded fondly, stepping away from the stove so he could observe his most-valued customer. "You haven't been getting into any trouble, have you?"

The shinobi chuckled, shamefully rubbing a hand along the back of his head. "I don't always get into trouble, dattebayo. And it hasn't been _that_ long! I was here the other day with Iruka-sensei."

"He's just saying that 'cause he missed you so much during the war," Ayame cut in, directing a teasing wink at her father.

Naruto squinted his eyes playfully as he placed a hand on his cheek and puckered his lips, "Aww…is that true, Old Man? Did you miss me?"

Teuchi sputtered unintelligibly before quickly turning away from the pair and pouring a new batch of noodles into the boiling water. Naruto shared a knowing grin with Ayame as he patted his belly, the physical signs of his hunger coming out as muted gurgles. Teuchi knew exactly how his favorite customer enjoyed his ramen, and he never once failed to deliver.

Fortunately, the wait was rarely long at Ichiraku, as the talented ramen chef soon placed a steaming bowl of noodles in front of the Jinchuuriki. He pumped his fist eagerly before picking up his set of chopsticks. He was about to pull the wooden pieces apart with his hands when he remembered he only had his left now. The phantom sensation of his dominant arm was a difficult adjustment, but he was managing, and hopefully it wouldn't be long before the arm was replaced with the one Granny was creating. Until then, he would make do and most likely constantly forget.

Shrugging, Naruto instead used his left hand and teeth to break the chopsticks apart, and he was about to dig into the delectable meal when he felt Kakashi-sensei approaching. He wondered if he was going to join him for lunch, but then he felt Sasuke's presence coming around the corner, and it wasn't long before he spotted the familiar black spikes as his rival ducked under the shop's cloth sign and took the seat beside him. Naruto noticed that Kakashi had stopped abruptly, and the shinobi laughed to himself as he pieced the puzzle together. He was probably planning to take Sasuke's previously unoccupied seat.

 _Silly, Kakashi-sensei. You could still join us, but you probably don't want to impose. You're just going to watch from far away like a weirdo, aren't you?_

Naruto scrunched his nose at the strange thought of being watched, but he quickly let it pass as he glanced at the Uchiha beside him. Sasuke's missing left arm was concealed beneath a dark cloak, but his emotional state wasn't as easy to cover up. Not from the blond beside him, at least. He looked tired. The emotional strain of staying in Konoha after walking the dark path was taking an obvious toll on his friend. Redemption was never easy, but it would be significantly harder if Sasuke was alone right now as he searched for his new path.

"How you holding up?" Naruto asked after another silent moment.

There was a pause, as Sasuke's eyes were focused unseeingly on the counter in front of them, and when he did answer, he said only, "Fine."

Naruto's brow furrowed as he watched his tormented friend with a worried gaze. He might have beaten Sasuke's cynical ambitions out of him, but his insistence on being alone remained an ongoing struggle. Naruto knew he was suffering from guilt and self-loathing, and the Uchiha's habit of isolating himself with his negative thoughts didn't help. Unfortunately, he couldn't force him to accept himself and his mistakes, but he _could_ force him out of his lonely head to spend time with other people. There wasn't much else he could do for him at this point. He would make sure he knew he always had a friend to talk to, though.

"Good! Fine is a great start," Naruto stated with a decisive nod, before leaning on the counter with his eyes fixed on the shop owner. "Old Man, do you remember how Sasuke likes his ramen?"

Teuchi's attention was pulled from his work by the Uzumaki's question as he placed a hand against his chin, seemingly searching for the answer. "Hm…was it made with beef?"

Sasuke's gaze drifted up then, to rest on the older man, before he offered a slight inclination of his head in response. "Yeah."

"Then I think I remember the one!" the ramen chef declared confidently, returning to his noodles and the task at hand.

"Alright! You have the best memory!" Naruto cheered enthusiastically. Grinning, he swiveled to pat Sasuke on the back, "Look at that! He remembers! Just watch, he's going to make it perfectfor you."

Sasuke gave a single shake of his head, releasing a subtle scoff as he turned to rest his gaze on his friend. "Whatever he makes, I'm sure it'll be good. I'm not quite as _particular_ about this as you are."

The blond shinobi rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the Uchiha before lifting his shoulders into a shrug, "Hey, I like what I like. It's as simple as that. _You're_ particular about plenty of other things, teme."

"I guess that's a fair point," Sasuke allowed dryly.

At this point, Naruto sensed Kakashi's increasing proximity, most likely attempting to overhear their conversation. He shook his head fondly at his peculiar sensei and perked up when the female member of their team also arrived, suddenly excited at the prospect of eating lunch with the reunited Team Seven. However, that promising idea disappeared and was replaced with amusement when the pinkette dragged their sensei away from the ramen stand, most likely back to the Hokage Tower where dreaded paperwork was waiting for him. In moments like this, Naruto was grateful he wasn't the one behind the desk.

His attention was instantly pulled back to his companion when he heard a soft chuckle beside him. "Guess we can thank Sakura this time, that we won't have Kakashi hovering back there. I was half-convinced he'd stick around the whole time."

"Oh, he was _definitely_ going to stick around," Naruto responded with a laugh of his own. "Kakashi-sensei would never miss an opportunity to eavesdrop."

"I wonder if it's even occurred to him that it's not as easy, anymore," Sasuke mused. His eyes returned to the counter, then, but as they did, he paused. A smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, he asked, "Have you even touched that yet?"

"Huh?" Naruto questioned absently.

He followed his friend's gaze to the still steaming bowl of ramen in front of him. He blinked.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration, running his hand rapidly across his face as his mind processed the uneaten food. "No! I'm so sorry, my love!"

Lifting his chopsticks, the Jinchuuriki hastily attempted to make amends to his favorite meal by devouring it. He barely registered the bowl of noodles that had been placed in front of Sasuke during his breakdown, but his attention was distracted from his food once again when he heard the sound of snapping wood.

With a generous portion of noodle in his mouth, Naruto turned to his friend and noticed that he used only his hand to separate the chopsticks. He must have utilized the counter as a support as he snapped them in half with the force of his thumb. In his mind, the blond applauded his creative method, but he was too focused on the meaning behind their similar chopstick conundrum to draw attention to the lighthearted aspect.

Naruto lowered his eyes, his cerulean gaze fixed solemnly on the steam spiraling around his meat and vegetable mixture. After swallowing his current bite, he muttered, "Granny says it shouldn't be much longer before those new arms are ready."

Silence.

The Uzumaki looked up, and his gaze softened as it fell on Sasuke. His hand had gone still. The chopsticks were resting in his loose clutch on the brim of his bowl, an untouched bite hovering over the broth. His expression had gone blank, it had adopted a somber edge, as the Rinnegan in his left eye stared distantly past the meal in front of him.

After Sasuke's prison release was secured, he had been adamant about leaving Konoha immediately so that he could atone for his sins. Naruto understood his desire to get away, and he wasn't going to stop him from finding redemption for himself, but he knew the man beside him was his own worst enemy. He had refused the new arm when it was first mentioned to him, thinking himself unworthy of it. However, Naruto insisted, and Granny Tsunade was preparing it anyway, so Sasuke begrudgingly agreed, but he hadn't said anything else about it or his current emotional state since then.

 _Don't shut me out, you idiot._

"Sasuke," Naruto stated simply, an underlying suggestion in his voice for his friend to look at him.

With what seemed to take a great deal of effort, Sasuke managed to lift his eyes, and he rested his strained vision on Naruto.

"Where are you right now?" he asked him calmly, willing his genuine concern to be apparent to his friend. "What are you thinking?"

The Jinchuuriki caught the slightest furrow of his brow, before Sasuke turned his face away, allowing his hair to fall in front of his eyes to hide his expression. When he did speak, his words came out in a low tone, one that was barely able to contain the emotion lying beneath.

"You know what I'm thinking. I already…told you. I don't…," his voice trailed off momentarily, as his grip tightened around the chopsticks in his hand. "I don't need it. I don't…deserve it. She shouldn't be wasting her energy. I'm sure she'd be able to have it done faster if she just put all her focus into making yours."

"I think you're underestimating her skill, but even if it _is_ taking longer because there are two, I don't mind waiting," Naruto raised his left arm and curled it into a fist in front of him as a wide grin suddenly spread across his face. "We can't have a proper rematch if I'm the only one with two arms. When I beat you again, you would just use your handicap as an excuse!"

"It's not an excuse, it's…," but the rest of the sentence was left hanging, and Sasuke fell silent once more.

"It's you trying to torture yourself," Naruto finished for him, entirely aware that it wasn't what the Uchiha was about to say, but it was still the truth. "You're suffering enough from the guilt you're carrying around. Don't add this on top of all that, Sasuke. You don't need a physical reminder of your mistakes to keep you on the right path."

"…No. But I might need…," Sasuke hesitated, and his hand tightened into a trembling fist, before he finally admitted, "a physical _hindrance_."

 _Because you don't trust yourself…_

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Naruto pivoted and placed his hand on the sullen Uchiha's shoulder, turning his rival to face him. "I already told you that won't happen, Sasuke. You won't go back to that place. I won't let you, and I _know_ you won't either. You're too stubborn."

"I can't know that," Sasuke insisted. A deep crease contorted his brow, but his eyes were now staring determinedly back into his friend's gaze. "I don't know what I might do, or what I…will or won't _let_ myself do. This isn't something I should have. Even without it, we both know I'm still stronger than everyone else. At least this way…I'll know for sure that you'll always be able to stop me."

"I stopped you even when you had both arms," Naruto reminded his friend, before hardening his own gaze to reflect his resolve. "I believe in you, Sasuke. I always have. Even when everyone, including you, gave up, I still believed. I knew you were going to come back to us one day, and I wasn't wrong. Not then…and not now. I don't believe you're capable of falling to that place again."

Before Sasuke could respond, the Hokage-in-training returned his attention to his meal and picked up his chopsticks once more. After securing a bite from the bowl, he added firmly, "I want you to trust yourself one day, Sasuke, but until then, why don't you try trusting me a little?"

"I _do_ trust you, Naruto," the Uchiha's frustration was seeping into his tone. "I trust you…more than anyone. That doesn't mean it's not possible, and even _you_ have to admit, it was a close call, that entire fight. Any moment, it could have gone one way or the other, and I…can't…I don't want to leave that as an option. The fact that I'm…here at all means I trust you."

Naruto sighed, twirling his chopsticks aimlessly through the broth as he mulled over Sasuke's argument. Their fight _was_ close. They were practically unmatched, except with each other, and many could argue that it was mostly due to their newly acquired Sage abilities, but everything tied back to how they pushed each other to become stronger. It's what they always did, they were rivals. Sasuke was the most stubborn person he had ever met, and he needed a hard punch in the face to knock him back to his senses. Or to at least get him to listen to someone other than his torturous mind. He refused to leave the Uchiha behind in his self-loathing and misery…that would be no better than abandoning him.

"Sasuke…if you refuse to accept that arm…then I won't accept mine either."

After his determined statement, a silence fell between them. It was only broken when Sasuke released an exasperated exhale.

"Damnit, Naruto."

The Jinchuuriki simply stared back at him, waiting for, what he hoped would be, his friend finally conceding.

"That's ridiculous," Sasuke pressed his eyes shut as he shook his head at him. "It's different, with you. You deserve to have your arm. You earned it. This is…completely stupid. This shouldn't be up for debate."

"Maybe it is stupid," Naruto shrugged before a wide grin overtook his expression. "But I don't care about that if it means helping my best friend. Whatever hardships you face, I'll be right there beside you, sharing in your pain. If that includes being without my dominant arm forever, then so be it."

"Damnit…," Sasuke lifted his right arm then, his elbow propped up on the counter beside his long since abandoned bowl of ramen, and he rested his face in his palm. After another moment passed between them, he heaved a long, weighted sigh. "You're not…going to let this go."

"Never, dattebayo!"

Another pause. But this time, it was followed by the subtle motion of the Uchiha nodding his head.

He had conceded.

"Alright!" Naruto beamed at his friend, an excited laugh escaping him as he nodded vigorously. "Now I can prove your mean little mind wrong! Just you watch, teme!"

"You're not giving me much of a choice," Sasuke drawled.

"Nonsense," the blond waved away his comment with an animated flourish of his hand. "You could have chosen to let us both remain one-armed shinobi."

"That's the same problem," the Uchiha lowered his hand, just in time for Naruto to catch his eyeroll. "Then we're both stuck with this handicap, instead of neither of us having it. It makes no difference, either way. This isn't even a choice, anymore."

Naruto pursed his lips at that. He felt somewhat guilty for putting Sasuke in that position. He basically forced him to choose between his friend and his concerns about the future. He knew it was manipulative since he had a feeling the Uchiha would choose him, but that didn't mean he wasn't serious. To ensure Sasuke was never alone again, he would sacrifice his arm in a heartbeat. It was a small price to pay for the great reward of helping his friend believe in himself again. It was for that reason that he didn't regret forcing his hand about this particular issue. It was exactly the push Sasuke needed.

"If I let you choose...you would only end up isolating yourself more," Naruto finally stated, his tone adopting a somber edge as he once again rested his gaze on his half-eaten lunch. "I barely convinced you to stay in the village after Kakashi-sensei secured your release…you would have gone off on your own otherwise, trying to atone, but feeling like nothing you did was enough. I didn't stop you so you could wallow in your guilt for the rest of your life. You deserve a second chance…and part of that is seeing for _yourself_ that you deserve it. If I have to force you to give yourself those chances sometimes, then that's exactly what I'll do."

Sasuke only sighed. "I'll never understand why you have so much faith in me."

"Because…," Naruto trailed off, closing his eyes briefly as he recalled every reason he _did_ have faith in the Uchiha.

Sasuke might have made all the wrong choices and hurt countless people doing it, but he was never a bad person. Even when he raised a blade to his former comrades, it was not because he was evil. He was just lost, trying to find his own way, which was almost impossible when he was constantly forced to walk a certain path. Naruto greatly respected Itachi and Obito as people, but they had both manipulated Sasuke for their own means. However, at the heart of it, his friend had only ever wanted to do the right thing. He wanted to kill the brother he knew as a criminal to bring justice to his clan, he killed Danzou for the same reason and to put a stop to his cruel ideology, and after their fight with Kaguya, he targeted the Bijuu and Kage because he wanted to destroy the darkness of the villages. His ambitions may have been misguided and twisted by his negative perspective, but they were always rooted in good intentions.

Sasuke was one of the good guys. He truly wanted to make the world a better place. He cared deeply about the wellbeing of others, even when he was giving them the cold shoulder, but that was only because he had a hard time expressing his emotions. Sasuke showed he cared through his actions, through that impulsive protectiveness that never really disappeared. Sometimes, his body just moved on its own, and he would risk his life to save someone. That's just who he was. He was cynical, rude, unapproachable, and even arrogant at times, but he was also compassionate, determined, courageous, and genuine. There were moments when the bad overshadowed the good, but Naruto had faith because he knew those exceptional qualities ran deeper than all the rest. He had seen it even when they were young.

"Because you're my friend!" Naruto finally declared, turning to Sasuke with a wide grin.

His words hit their mark. He could see it in the Uchiha's eyes. All the pain and astonishment it caused him, just hearing it—but the image was fleeting. Sasuke turned his face away from him once more, and he took care to maintain composure over the rest of his countenance, but it didn't matter. Naruto didn't need to see it to know how he felt. When he spoke again, his voice revealed that he had finally relented.

"…Alright," he said quietly. The slightest trace of humor lined his tone as he added, "Are you going to use that same reason for everything, now?"

Naruto chuckled in response, before shrugging, "It makes my point every time, dattebayo."

"Hn."

The blond shinobi turned his gaze back to his ramen, as his mouth curved into a soft smile. Even though they were older and had changed from those bickering kids, some things had remained the same. That stupid, condescending grunt that was so often used to antagonize him was yet another reminder that his friend was back.

A long silence followed as both shinobi focused on their meals, and for once, Naruto didn't feel compelled to break it. He simply reveled in the comfortable and nostalgic feeling of enjoying a warm meal with his best friend. Besides, Sasuke's food had remained untouched during their conversation, and he didn't want the Uchiha to go hungry because they were talking so much.

After slurping the last remnants of the delicious broth, the Jinchuuriki gratefully patted his stomach. He usually had room for seconds or even thirds, but he had mindlessly snacked on a bunch of crackers earlier while he was studying, and they were surprisingly filling. Glancing at Sasuke, he noted that he had finished his own portion of ramen as well, and he was now absently gazing ahead of him, most likely replaying their most recent conversation in his mind. It was the perfect opportunity to start a new one.

Placing his hand behind his head, Naruto leaned back as he rested his eyes on the familiar ceiling of Ichiraku. The faint outline of smoke stains and chipped paint represented the Old Man's dedication and hard work. He had been the face of Ichiraku Ramen for as long as the Uzumaki could remember. When he was three, Teuchi offered him a free bowl of ramen, his kindness warming him more than the food on that rainy day, and that had been the start of their relationship. Now, he was seventeen, and Ichiraku had remained the same. That was just how it was in Konoha. The village had changed in many important ways, but it was still the same beloved home he had always known.

With a fond smile, he mused, "You know…it's amazing how nothing has really changed about this place. Konoha is still Konoha, no matter how much time passes."

"…Yeah."

Returning his cerulean gaze to his companion, Naruto lowered his arm to his side and offered a small smile, "Does that help you readjust at all?"

"It does," Sasuke replied, before his eyes narrowed slightly. "And it doesn't."

Naruto's shoulders sagged, "Yeah…I guess that makes sense."

Familiar surroundings were always a comfort, but they probably made Sasuke feel more out of place than ever. Konoha was the home he had discarded so long ago, after all.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, a hopeful glint lighting up his expression.

"Naruto…," his friend's eyes fell closed with a sigh. "I already owe you more than I can ever hope to repay. You don't need to help with this, too. I'll figure it out."

The Jinchuuriki frowned. If he left figuring it out to Sasuke, that would mean him eventually becoming complacent, but not happy. He wanted to help his brooding friend find happiness. Obviously, pushing him to be okay with himself was an important step, but strengthening his bonds with people might help Sasuke feel like he belonged here. Naruto already had an unbreakable bond with his teammate, but there was a limit to how much happiness he could bring him. He could only fill the role of a friend and a rival. Maybe another sort of relationship was necessary for his friend to feel connected to Konoha.

As he was mulling over it, a sudden idea came to him. His intentions were genuinely for the sake of his friend's happiness, but he couldn't help the sudden excitement he felt at the prospect. As an impish grin formed, he nudged the Uchiha with his shoulder, lowering his voice to a whisper, "What if you went on a date with Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke's eyes flew open with a sudden start, and a single brow shot up in his surprise. He stared at the blond incredulously. "What?"

"Oh, come on, teme, you know she never stopped liking you," Naruto continued, ignoring the Uchiha's confusion. "Why not give her a chance?"

"Where…is this even coming from?" Sasuke questioned.

The blond's eyes widened as he realized that it _did_ look like he was bringing this up out of nowhere. His friend couldn't read his mind and see the thoughts that led to his ingenious idea.

He rubbed his hand behind his head, releasing an embarrassed chuckle as he explained, "Well, I was thinking it might help you feel more at home if you had stronger connections. Friendship is one thing, but romantic relationships are completely different. I don't really know much about romance myself, but I _do_ know it can fill a hole in your life." With a shrug, he added, "You never know what could come of it, so why not go on _one_ date?"

"You think _romance_ is the answer?" Sasuke deadpanned. His expression had taken a drastic shift, his eyelids now lowered in an annoyed glaze. "First Kakashi, now you. Why are you so convinced this will change _anything_? It…has nothing to do with her."

"She cares about you, Sasuke, so it already has _something_ to do with her," Naruto returned, shaking his head at his friend. "I'm not saying this is the answer, but I think it has the potential to be a good thing. Why are you so against it?"

"It's never been high on my list of priorities," the Uchiha stated dryly, before releasing a frustrated sigh. "And anyway, she has no reason to have feelings like that for someone like me."

The blond narrowed his eyes as he met his friend's gaze, "Whether you like it or not, she _does_ have those feelings for you. After all these years, she never stopped loving you."

"That's not…," Sasuke trailed off, his mouth falling into a frown as he lowered his eyes to the counter. "I don't think…I've ever been suited for that kind of thing. Let alone…the way everything is now."

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh, "You're just making assumptions based on how _you_ view yourself and that possibility."

The Jinchuuriki noticed the slightest widening of his friend's eyes, before Sasuke seemed to slip away. He stared distantly at the countertop, no longer seeing it, and a silence once again fell between them. It was several moments before he spoke, and when he did, it was clear that he had still not entirely returned.

"…I _am_ …still making assumptions," he stated, in a low tone. He paused another moment, before muttering, as he pressed his eyes shut, "Fine."

Naruto's brow furrowed with worry. He had gotten Sasuke to agree, but it didn't feel like a victory. He had unintentionally triggered something, some memory, in his friend. When he spoke about assumptions, it was as if he was talking to someone else. He pursed his lips into a frown, guilt coursing through him for making the Uchiha experience that. He tapped a finger uncertainly on his knee as he continued observing the weary individual beside him. Maybe Sasuke was right and it _wasn't_ the right time to be forcing romance on him, but Naruto just wanted him to be happy. Maybe that was a selfish desire. Even if it was, he wasn't going to give up. He was determined to give every opportunity a fair shot.

"Good," he said after a moment, smiling briefly at Sasuke before lowering his gaze once more.

This was the right choice. It _had_ to be. After being deprived of love for so long, he deserved to have more of it in his life.


	3. Rumors of Romance

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please be sure to review!**

* * *

Home

Chapter III

"Rumors of Romance"

…

\+ SAI +

…

" _Mm_! This is delicious!"

An excited voice sounded around the parlor's small terrace.

"I didn't expect it to taste this good!"

Black eyes stared intently from across the table, simply observing as the blonde kunoichi licked cheerfully at the sweet remnants of ice cream on her lips before digging in for another spoonful.

"I thought you might enjoy it. The flavor reminded me of you."

"That makes sense," she replied with a small laugh. "I never tried it before, because I wasn't sure about lavender in ice cream, but this was a great suggestion! Thank you, Sai."

The shinobi gave a close-eyed smile, "Of course, gorgeous."

With an elbow resting on the table, a pale hand supporting an equally pale face, Sai was content just seeing his companion with such a satisfied look on her face. Even more so, knowing that he was able to contribute in some way to it being there.

 _Not that you've ever been too difficult to please._

It was one of the reasons he enjoyed spending time with Ino. She was honest, and simple. Her emotions were always laid bare on her face, never bothering to hide them behind a mask. She spoke her mind without hesitation, and yet, somehow, never seemed to provoke hurt feelings. Not in too large of a degree, anyway. Some people were just sensitive. However, any problems that may be caused by her bluntness were quick to dissipate.

 _I'm still working on that part._

Upon realizing that he hadn't yet touched his own dessert, personally recommended by this woman (per his request in return for his own suggestion), he reached his free hand toward the forgotten metal spoon and retrieved a small portion with it. Cinnamon ice cream was a bit too sweet for his liking, but it was not his first experience, so it came as no surprise the moment the flavor hit his taste buds. The taste of such a comforting spice was enough for him to enjoy it.

"Is it uncommon to flavor food with flower extracts?" Sai questioned, with a tilt of his head. "I thought sakura, in particular, was popular when it comes to desserts."

"Oh, it is," Ino gave an easy nod of her head in agreement. Adopting a matter-of-fact tone, then, she lifted her index finger as she explained, "But sakura is also sweeter. Lavender can sometimes leave a bitter aftertaste, which is why I wasn't sure about it."

Dark brows furrowed at her reasoning. "You've eaten a lavender flower?"

"Huh?" the kunoichi blinked. "Well, I-I was just talking about the flavor. But, now that you mention it, I…," her blue eyes drifted to the side in her fluster, "I can't say that I've _never_ tried the flower itself before. I was pretty young, then, and I was curious."

"Hm."

He considered her confession for a moment, a bit surprised that she had experienced such an urge, but also amused at the image it provided. Sai allowed the amusement to settle on his features, though, and gave her another wide smile. "So, you used to be like a wild animal?"

"What?!" Ino's eyes widened. Quickly recovering from her shock, however, she forced a laugh and waved her hand in the air. "That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Is it?" Sai began, the smile remaining painted on his lips. "Poisonous flowers and venomous animals developed bright colors in order to lure in wild animals, right? You fell for it. Though, I suppose…," the shinobi lifted a finger to his chin, mimicking the gesture a certain pink-haired kunoichi always favored when explaining something, "children tend to be more primitive than adults."

 _It's entertaining to think such a refined young lady couldn't resist eating flowers, though._

"I…I suppose that's true," Ino replied, forcing another laugh.

"Ino!"

 _Speak of the she-devil._

Sai could recognize that voice from the across the city, if he put his mind to it. So distinctive, and so…loud. Especially when directed at her best friend.

Two pairs of eyes rose at the sound, scanning their surroundings before landing on a familiar head of pink hair heading their way. One hand was raised high in the air, flailing around in what might be considered a wave in greeting…most likely just to draw attention, and Sai could only imagine what caused such an unnaturally wide grin to paste itself on her face.

 _You really have no shame, Sakura. Yelling from across the street like that._

"Sakura?" Ino's brow was knitted together in confusion.

The kunoichi came to a stop beside their table before immediately hunching over, hands latching onto her knees for support while she took in large gulps of air. A little unnecessary, perhaps, but Sai recognized this to be a habit whenever she ran short distances. Possibly long distances, but it never seemed to be an issue on missions.

Sakura took her time panting, seemingly ensuring her lungs were once again functioning at full capacity, before standing up straight with that same peculiar smile.

 _At least it looks genuine._

Strangely, it only seemed to grow when she finally caught Ino's eyes. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Why?" her friend questioned. "Did something happen?"

"Yes, something _did_ happen," Sakura responded enthusiastically, clasping her hands together as her eyes adopted a far-off look. "Something wonderful."

 _Something wonderful, hm?_ Sai's interest was certainly piqued, but he left any response to his companion. These two always enjoyed this so-called 'girl talk', after all.

"What is it?" Ino asked eagerly, her eyes suddenly lighting up. She was now wearing a smile to match Sakura's.

"Well…," Sakura began slowly, her teal eyes darting all around, a darkening blush spreading on her cheeks. "Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun kind of…he asked me out on a date!"

 _Date?_

The blonde's eyes widened, as she stared at her friend in shock. "What?! Sasuke-kun…asked you _out_?!"

"Yes!" Sakura squealed, her wide smile returning in her excitement. "I can hardly believe it, but he really did! He asked me out only a few minutes ago!"

"Sakura! That's…this is amazing!" Ino exclaimed, as a grin overtook her expression, and she clapped her hands together. "Oh, this is _huge_! I can't believe he really did it!"

"I know! Me either!" the pink-haired kunoichi beamed, but her elation only lasted another moment before a panicked expression settled over her features. "Ino…I've never been on a date before. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to _wear_? I don't want to ruin my first date with Sasuke-kun!"

A good-natured laugh escaped Ino's mouth then, and she shook her head at her friend. "Oh, my. You're hopeless, forehead girl! Don't worry," here, she cast her an over-emphasized wink. "Just be yourself. You're friends, right? Sasuke-kun already knows who you are. And as for the outfit, just leave that to me! As your best friend, I _refuse_ to let you mess up this opportunity! You're going to look your absolute _best_!"

Sakura's smile returned, as she leaned forward and grabbed her friend's hands with her own. "Thank you so much, Ino! What would I do without you?"

"Die an old maid, probably," Ino shot back, even as her grin widened.

Sai let out a short snicker at that, but only smiled when Sakura's eyes darted over to him in question. Honestly, he had a hard time imagining anyone being able to handle such a difficult woman. It was possible she would end up dying alone, even _with_ Ino's help. Not that he wanted that for her, of course, but it was still possible.

Redirecting Sakura's attention, but not before the pinkette managed to shoot one final glare at Sai, Ino hurriedly asked, "When's the date? He did say _when_ , didn't he?"

Sakura looked to her friend with a bright grin. "He did, in fact. He said he would pick me up later tonight."

" _Tonight_?" blue eyes widened. "That's barely any time at all! That moron. Doesn't he know women need more time when we're getting ready?" Ino released an exasperated sigh then, but her expression rested back into an easy smile not a moment later. "Alright, tell you what? Why don't you head back to your place, so you can start getting ready, and I'll meet you there in a bit? I need to go by my house and pick up a few things we'll be needing."

The beaming kunoichi clapped her hands together, nodding vigorously, "Great idea! That will save me _so_ much time!"

"Mhm! Now, _go_! Go!" Ino made a shooing motion, before exchanging a quick laugh with her friend.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Sakura directed a final wave to the blonde, before turning on her heel and starting into a run down the empty street.

As the clicking of her heels faded into the distance, and a comfortable silence once again settled over the two, Sai's gaze shifted toward his companion. Their conversation was, most likely, not intended for his ears, but of course he was paying attention. And while he could easily recall the entirety of the exchange in perfect detail, he honestly didn't understand a word they had said. What was so exciting about Sasuke asking Sakura on this so-called ' _date_ '? Why did Ino say Sakura needed more time to prepare than a few hours? How was ' _asking someone out_ ' different from…well, asking someone to go out?

He considered for a moment, wondering if it might be rude to ask about something that may, in fact, have been personal to his pink-haired friend. Surely Sakura would have been more careful if she genuinely cared to keep him from getting involved. Most likely, she would have taken Ino aside and spoken with her in private. But, she didn't, and upon coming to this realization, Sai finally allowed himself to ask his most pressing question.

"Ino. What is a ' _date_ '?"

The woman's eyes widened, and she stared at him as if in shock. Her hand had paused in midair, her spoonful of ice cream hovering a few inches away from her mouth.

"You honestly don't know?" she asked him.

"Well, it's not as if I'm unfamiliar with the term," Sai corrected. "I've heard it used before, I just never really understood the concept. And this is the first I've heard that one of my friends has been asked on a date, so it seemed like an appropriate time to ask."

"Hmm…I guess that makes sense," Ino mused. She leaned against the back of her chair as her blue eyes drifted to the sky. "Let me think…how can I explain it?" She tapped her index finger against her chin, as if contemplating the matter, before she gave a single, decisive nod of her head.

"Well, it's like this," she began, "there's a boy, and when he asks a girl on a date, it means he's interested in her. The date itself is like…well, an outing. You can go out to eat, you can go to the park, you could go to the lake, you could go to the zoo, you could just go out shopping or something—that isn't really the important part. The _important_ part is that the man is supposed to pick lots of fun activities that the woman likes. He should definitely take lead, but he should also take her input and her preferences into account. It's an opportunity for him to show her that he's been paying attention, and he wants to make her happy. Or, sometimes, if the two don't know each other very well, the date might be an opportunity for them to _get_ to know one another better! That's not the case for Sakura and Sasuke-kun, of course. But still, they're _interested_ , and on the date, they can talk, and the man should always listen, but the woman should be doing her share of listening, too. Even if you know each other, you can always learn more, and the date can be a great way to rediscover each other in a whole new way. It's a chance to be alone together, and just enjoy each other's company."

"I see," the shinobi nodded in understanding. "It's like when friends spend time together, except a ' _date_ ' is exclusively between two people who share an interest in each other?"

"Yes! Exactly," Ino smiled proudly. "That's _exactly_ what it is."

"I think I get it now." Black irises disappeared beneath a close-eyed smile. "So, we're on a date, right?"

"What?" Ino's voice took an abrupt shift, all at once sounding unnaturally high-pitched. "No, no, that's…this isn't a _date_ , Sai!" she stumbled over her words in a fluster. "A date is something _romantic!_ Between two people with romantic feelings for each other! We're not on a date."

Sai's smile immediately fell from his lips, and his eyes were wide as he processed her words. He was thoroughly confused, now. "But, Sasuke isn't romantically interested in Sakura."

"You don't know that," the kunoichi rolled her eyes at his statement. "I mean…okay, I'll admit, I had my doubts, too. I wasn't sure he'd _ever_ been romantically interested in _anyone_ , and there was a time when I certainly hoped it wouldn't be _Sakura_ , of all people. But, a lot of things have changed since then, and anyway, Sasuke-kun has never been the easiest person to read. Just the fact that he _did_ ask her out on a date, though, is a gesture that _says_ he's romantically interested in her. That's what asking someone out on a date _means_."

"Is it?"

"Yes, Sai," Ino nodded matter-of-factly. "It is."

The addressed shinobi gave a thoughtful hum in return.

 _Sasuke…is interested in pursuing a romantic relationship? With Sakura?_ For whatever reason, Sai couldn't make sense of this development. _It has to be true, though. Sasuke must know what it means to ask someone on a date, and if he really did ask her, he must have been thinking about it. Or he doesn't know what a date means. In which case, Sakura might have gotten the wrong idea._

His black eyes drifted to the side as he tried to recall any interactions he'd seen between the two of them. They were, honestly, few and far between. From the time Sasuke had returned to the village, at least. And of course, the two hadn't spent any time together after he deserted. So, it would have had to be a recent development, though Sai was completely lost in his search for proof that these romantic feelings existed. Their interactions generally consisted of Sakura getting flustered, an unexplained flush permanently coloring her cheeks in his presence, while the Uchiha seemingly ignored the fact that she was even there. And when he did acknowledge her, he spoke few words, ones that suggested distance rather than fondness, or attraction. Sakura was clearly romantically interested in Sasuke, but the feeling never seemed to be reciprocated. Until now, at least.

 _Unless he gets nervous around her,_ Sai considered. _He doesn't seem like the type, but I don't know him that well. Perhaps I haven't been paying enough attention, either._

He was only left with his thoughts for another moment, running through any memories he had of them, before deciding he simply didn't know enough to make a judgement.

 _Should I ask Naruto about all of this?_ He wasn't getting anywhere trying to find an answer on his own, and he could always approach Naruto with his questions. The blond knew Sasuke best, after all.

 _Yes. I think I'll talk to him later._

"I suppose I can't argue, then," he finally responded, giving Ino another smile. "You know more about these things than I do."

"It's true, I do," she smiled in turn, before returning to her honey lavender ice cream.

Sai watched her for a moment longer before following the kunoichi's example.

The two ate in relative silence, only exchanging a few words every now and then when one of them felt the urge to break it. And as the contents disappeared from their bowls, more customers filled the parlor's interior. Children energetically awaited sweet treats to satisfy them on a peaceful autumnal day, while couples and friends talked amongst themselves and shared moments that would surely become fond memories with time. Late afternoon became early evening, the air grew cooler, crowds expanded, and the voices around them became distorted as they endlessly piled on top of each other.

Rush hour. One of Sai's favorite times of day.

The shinobi's bowl lied empty on the table between them, alongside his companion's, and it had been quite some time since either of them had initiated any sort of conversation. However, he was perfectly content simply observing the people around them with the same quiet fascination he always felt when surrounded by such lively civilization. It never really went away, no matter how long it had been since he severed his ties with Danzo and Root. Since he decided he would stay in Konoha and form bonds he had, unknowingly, always longed for. Since he began his new mission in life: to find his true identity, with the help of his friends.

"Well," the voice of his companion interrupted his train of thought, and he noticed Ino was presently rising to her feet. "I should probably head out. I promised Sakura I'd meet at her place, and I really shouldn't keep her waiting."

"Right, of course." Sai still didn't understand why the two felt the need to spend hours preparing for this date, but women had tendencies that didn't always make sense. Especially Sakura and Ino. "Thank you for joining me."

"Of course, Sai! Anytime," she told him with a smile. "I had fun. Thank you for the ice cream!"

"It was my pleasure," he replied, returning the smile with one of his own. "It's not every day I get to spend time with such a beautiful woman."

A light pink crept over Ino's face, and she pressed a hand against her cheek as she let out an embarrassed giggle. "W-well, I…it's not every day I get to spend time with such a sweet guy."

"Maybe we should hang out more often, then."

"I wouldn't mind," the kunoichi returned, still a little flustered, but nevertheless awarding him a genuine smile. She turned on her heel, her long, blonde hair twirling in the air around her before falling gracefully down her back. "I'll see you later, Sai!" she called to him, before disappearing down the bustling street.

The shinobi was left alone at the table but made no move to get up, his eyes fixated on the spot now left empty in Ino's absence.

 _A sweet guy, hm?_ he thought idly, reflecting on her compliment. _I guess you don't know me that well._

He understood that it was most likely given as a polite response to his own compliment, said in reaction rather than as a thought-out acknowledgment that he was a ' _sweet guy_ '. Still…it wasn't something he was very accustomed with.

As he sat there pondering, Sai took a moment to consider the day's events: waking up at dawn to a colorful sunrise, checking in with the Hokage, taking a walk, sketching a flower he had found on his way back to the village, sketching Konohagakure from the rooftop of a new building in the restaurant district to pass the time, running into Kakashi when he slipped away from work, watching Naruto and Sasuke eat ramen together, and finally, spending a few hours with the blonde kunoichi known as Yamanaka Ino.

 _It would be nice if every day were like this. If our lives could always be this simple._

Ignoring your duties for a few minutes without consequences, eating lunch with your best friend without having to worry about him turning on you or attacking your home, taking walks…going on dates.

 _Dating._

The smile that came to the pale man's lips was bittersweet. _I don't think romance is in my future. But with Sakura going on a date…I can't help but be curious._

Sai shifted his gaze to where his companion had vanished within the crowd not long ago. _What would it have been like if we were on a date, Ino? Would it have felt any different?_

But dating, as Ino insisted, was about romance. Having romantic feelings for another person. Sai had never felt romantically inclined towards anyone in his life, so perhaps he could never truly understand what a date was like. It didn't make much sense to him that two people could be romantically compatible if they hardly spoke, though. If they didn't have much in common. It was for this reason, specifically, that it was so hard for him to comprehend the idea of Sakura and Sasuke having a romantic bond.

 _Is there something I'm missing?_ Sai speculated on all the things he'd heard about when it came to romance. It had not been an overly intriguing topic to him, in the past, and perhaps if he had read up on these things more, he may have a better understanding of how all of this worked. As it was, though, he just kept coming up blank.

He sat there only a moment longer before rising from his seat, paying the bill, and making his way to the busy street before him.

 _I just need to ask Naruto about this. I'm sure he'll make sense of it for me._

Not that he had a clue where the blond shinobi was, at the moment, but he had a few hours left before Sasuke picked Sakura up to go on the date. If nothing came from his conversation with Naruto, he could just watch the two from afar in order to gain a better understanding.

* * *

\+ HATAKE KAKASHI +

…

Rustling paper sounded around the empty room. It was the only thing to keep him company, now. That, and the occasional squeak of his chair when he grew bored and started swiveling. He had been glued to this seat ever since Sakura had walked him back to this stuffy office. That was several hours ago, now, though. Where the sun had once sat high in the afternoon sky, it had now fallen below the tree line, casting an amber glow over the village and its inhabitants. The stack of paper in front of him had also shrunk in height.

 _Not bad progress, for a single day's work_ , he thought to himself, with a small smile.

A short knock drew his attention to the door, then, and, although he welcomed the interruption, he nevertheless kept a disinterested tone as he called, "Come on in."

The all-too-familiar figure of Nara Shikamaru appeared around the door, looking just as bored as Kakashi sounded. He crossed the distance to the Hokage's desk, and then set a large stack of papers in front of him. The lazy genius had been hard at work, too.

After the war ended, the younger shinobi had approached him and Tsunade and put in a special request to work directly under the Hokage, and he had been working tirelessly at his side ever since. It was all in preparation, his own form of training, for when the time finally came, and Naruto was ready to take up the mantle. He would desperately need his assistance. Having someone like Shikamaru at his side would be invaluable to him. He had already proven himself invaluable to Kakashi, as it was.

"Hokage-sama," Shikamaru addressed him, and Kakashi felt himself internally cringe.

"Kakashi is fine," he told him, as he had done several times, now. _Where is this habit of theirs even coming from?_

Rather than offer a proper response, the younger shinobi simply continued where he left off. "I finished that report you needed."

"Ahh, thank you," Kakashi awarded him a close-eyed smile. He kept a dry tone, even as he said, "It's a big help."

"I'm just doing my job."

Shikamaru turned away from him then and made his way back to the door, seemingly ready to return to his duties. However, about halfway across the room, he came to an abrupt stop. Strange. Something else on his mind? A brief silence passed before he directed his voice back to his superior.

"I ran into Ino on my way back from lunch. She told me something interesting about your students."

"Hm?" Kakashi returned, feeling his curiosity immediately piqued.

 _Since it's Ino, I imagine it has something to do with Sakura,_ he mused to himself. _Or possibly Sasuke… Of course, she could always find an opportunity to gossip about Naruto, especially to Shikamaru._ There really was no way to tell for sure, what this concerned, with that girl. But, the fact that Shikamaru was bothering to mention it to him… _Now, that_ is _the intriguing part, isn't it?_

"Apparently," he continued, tilting his head to look over his shoulder, "Sasuke asked Sakura on a date."

"…Huh?"

He felt his brain hit an abrupt standstill. His black eyes were wide as he stared across the room at Shikamaru, blinking blankly, as he attempted to process this information. He…was sure he could not _possibly_ have heard right. Had _Shikamaru_ heard right? Or was it Ino who had misinformation?

" _Sasuke_ did?" he asked for clarification.

A short laugh escaped the younger before he nodded his head. "Yeah, that's what I heard."

Could this actually be true? The last time he had spoken to him, Sasuke had been so intent on leaving the village, on obtaining his redemption. He had been stuck on that singular goal, and it had been such a struggle to even convince him against _that_ , to convince him to remain here in Konoha. His mind had been so far from pursuing any sort of romantic relationship with Sakura, in spite of her obvious feelings, and even Kakashi's own insistence that he carefully consider her, for a change. What could possibly have prompted such a drastic shift in such a short span of time? Unless…

Had Naruto been responsible for _this_ , too? Had he finally managed to get through to him, on a topic which seemed to elicit immediate disinterest and disdain the moment it was broached? Could that have been the purpose of their conversation earlier? If anyone could get through that obstinate head of his, it was Naruto, as he had proven time and time again.

 _Always pushing each other_ …

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, relaxing a little in his stance, before he released a small laugh of his own. "Is that so?" he remarked offhandedly. "That's certainly unexpected."

"Naruto probably had something to do with it," Shikamaru returned, amusement evident in his tone as he once again moved toward the door. "I guess we'll see what happens there."

"Mm…guess so," the Sixth Hokage agreed, with a small inclination of his head.

"I'll take my leave, then."

"See you."

With that, Shikamaru closed the door behind him, and he once again left Kakashi alone with nothing but the many stacks of papers and his own thoughts for company. The thoughts themselves, however, had taken a far more pleasant turn. He could still scarcely believe it, but the reality of the situation was slowly starting to sink in. Once he had reasoned through it, and remembered what an enormous factor Naruto must have played, it was actually not so difficult to understand how this could have happened.

 _Well done, Naruto._

He let the paper in his hand fall from his loose grip onto the desk, before swiveling in his chair and turning to stare out the expansive window, at the orange overcast village of Konoha.

Everything was finally coming together, playing out as it was always meant to. There was not a doubt in his mind that Naruto saw what he saw, the state Sasuke was still in, after everything he had done, after all the pain he had caused. If he was ever to find true happiness, he needed to build himself up again, and for that, he would need help. He needed his friends, he needed bonds with people. That was where Naruto came in. And that was also where Sakura could come in, if Sasuke would let her. If he opened himself up to it, she could be a tremendous source of happiness for him, as he would undoubtedly be for her.

 _Sakura…I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now._

The thought alone brought a soft smile to his face, and he stared fondly out at the windswept streets. His wonderful students…each one of them may yet realize their dream. Naruto would become Hokage. Sakura would attain the love of her life. And, as for Sasuke…he would find peace, and, given time, he may have a family of his own again. A truly happy ending, after the tragedies he had faced. After the hardships they had _all_ endured. They had earned their share of happiness.

 _Make her happy, Sasuke. Let_ yourself _be happy…_

* * *

\+ HYUUGA HINATA +

…

" _What_?!"

"This is unexpected. Why? Because Sasuke has never shown any interest in Sakura."

"I'm telling you, it's true!" Kiba insisted, and Akamaru barked as if in agreement. "Chouji told me so himself!"

"And Chouji is a reliable source of information?" Shino questioned, his brow knitted together.

"He is when it comes from Ino," their teammate was entirely confident in his assertion. "Apparently, she told Chouji and Shikamaru, but _she_ heard it from Sakura herself. It's not like Sakura would make that up."

"That is true," the Aburame clan member allowed, as he brought a hand to his chin in a pensive position. "Why? Because she has no reason to make up such a lie, one that can be so easily disproven."

"Right? And it isn't like Ino would make it up, either!" Kiba was now crossing his arms, proud at having managed to thoroughly convince Shino that his information was accurate. "We all know how crazy she was about the guy! Why would she go around spreading that Sasuke has a thing for Sakura?"

"You're right, that doesn't make any sense," the bespectacled member of Team 8 gave a single nod.

"I don't think they would lie about it," Hinata agreed, with a nod of her own. She wore a smile, looking on at her team members and their typical banter with fondness in her eyes.

 _I'm so happy for you, Sakura_ , she thought privately, pressing a hand against her chest. _You always do your best, and it shows. He's seen it. You put your heart on the line, and this is the result. Keep on doing your best! A date is…that's such a wonderful step forward for you._

"This is an interesting development, then," Shino was concluding, still seeming confused by the turn of events.

"I…I think it's nice," the brunette expressed, her eyes drifting to the side, and she felt a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"I'm sure it _is_ nice for Sakura," Shino agreed. "Why? Because she has always shown an interest in him."

"Yeah, those two were always crazy about him!" Kiba stated with a huff. "Never got what they saw in the guy, though!"

"That is obvious, Kiba," his teammate turned his face toward him. "He has qualities women find attractive. And he stood out in the Academy. Why? Because he had the top scores."

"Tch!" Kiba faced away, rolling his slitted eyes as he did so. "What does _that_ matter?"

"It matters to them," Hinata said simply, even as her mind wandered to an individual whose grades had _never_ been the best in the Academy, but he had managed to stand out anyway. He tried his best, and that was what mattered. Just like Sakura was doing, now.

 _Good luck, Sakura! Do your best!_

As her clear eyes lowered to the ground beneath them, she could not help the thought that was slowly creeping its way to the forefront of her mind. _I wonder…will_ we _ever be able to have that? Our first date…someday?_

Her blush darkened.

… _N-Naruto-kun?_

* * *

\+ YAMANAKA INO +

…

 _You were right, after all._

Ino mused internally as she combed her hands through Sakura's pink strands. It _had_ gotten longer. It almost fell completely past her shoulders, now. Long hair was always so much more fun! At least, it was in Ino's professional opinion. Having sported shorter hair a few times in her younger days, she had concluded that she absolutely preferred keeping it long. There was just so much more you could do with it! You could braid it, wear it down, pull it up in a bun, or back in a ponytail, weave flowers through it—oh! _There_ was an idea!

"Sakura," she leaned down, an excited smile in place as her face appeared beside her friend's in the mirror. "What do you think about wearing a half-up do, and then I could braid flowers through it? I'm thinking white. Those would look really pretty with your dress!"

The pinkette furrowed her brow as she stared curiously at her reflection, "You don't think flowers will be too much?"

"This is your first date," Ino gave an overdramatized eye roll. "With _Sasuke-kun_. There's no such thing as _too much_!"

"Yes, there is!" Sakura insisted, her gaze dropping to her clenched hands. "Sasuke-kun might think it's silly. I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard."

"That's ridiculous," her friend retorted, already getting to work on the soft pastel tresses. "I think he'll appreciate the effort. What guy _doesn't_ like it when a girl looks her best for him?"

 _Take Sai, for instance,_ she thought to herself. _Why, just earlier, he complimented me on how pretty I looked. It wasn't even a date, but a guy can still notice and appreciate the effort we put into our appearance._

"Besides," she continued aloud, "the better you look, the better you feel. It's just a fact. This is bound to help with that confidence of yours! And anyway, who _doesn't_ like looking at pretty people? Or anything pretty, for that matter. Our eyes are naturally drawn to it. There's nothing silly about it." Her smile taking a somewhat mischievous turn, she asked, "You _do_ want to capture his eyes, don't you?"

"Y-yes…," a deep blush colored her friend's cheeks before Sakura nodded timidly. "I suppose I do. I think it would be nice." After another moment, however, the pinkette lifted her teal eyes to meet Ino's reflected gaze. "Why do you think he asked me out?"

 _Oh, my…you're hopeless._

"Isn't it obvious?" Ino cast her a wink. "He must have been paying attention. I mean, think about it. The guy seriously tried to kill Naruto a dozen times, and after all _that_ , he still considers him a friend. Why is it so unbelievable that there's other feelings he's been fighting against, too? Now that everything is behind him, he can finally…let himself experience some of them. I've always told you, you're cute, Sakura. He'd be an idiot _not_ to notice. And unlike me, well…you were actually close to him. You're teammates, and friends. Of any girl he's met, you probably know him best. He knows how you feel, and…well, this is probably him giving you a chance, isn't it?"

Sakura lifted a finger to her chin, seeming to consider that question, before a small smile spread across her lips, "You're right. I _do_ know him, and Sasuke-kun isn't the sort of person to do anything without a reason. He _must_ have thought this through beforehand. I doubt he shares my feelings…but maybe you're right, and he's trying to give this a chance."

"I think that's definitely what he's doing," Ino gave a firm, decisive nod of her head. "And because it's Sasuke-kun, you know he didn't make this decision lightly."

"He wouldn't be Sasuke-kun if he had," Sakura agreed with a slight giggle. "He spent all this time closed off to romance, so this could be a good sign."

"I think it's a very good sign," the blonde asserted. As she placed the final flower in Sakura's hair, she released a quiet sigh, and her eyes fell to the floor. "It's a sign that he's…not just back, but…finally, really _here_ with us, you know? I'm glad he's opening himself to this." As her blue eyes returned to her friend, she shot her a teasing smile and gave her a quick flick on the forehead. "Even if it _is_ with you, forehead girl!"

Sakura scowled at the old nickname, but soon brushed it off as she observed Ino with a hesitant expression. "Do you…still have feelings for Sasuke-kun?"

Ino couldn't help but laugh at her question.

Not that it was completely ridiculous to ask, but it was just funny that Sakura's mind would even go there, at a time like this. After everything they had been through, after all the stupid fighting they had done back when they were in the Academy, it was absurd to look back on, now. Letting something like a boy come in between their friendship, especially when Sasuke-kun had made it very clear that he was not interested in _either_ of them. To think, the day would come when she was actually _encouraging_ Sakura on a date with him—let alone helping her get ready for it.

It was actually…nice. How at ease she felt about this whole thing. That was how she knew for certain that she was over her crush on him.

"No," she said simply, focusing her attention back on Sakura's hair and ensuring her handiwork was securely fastened. "I don't. Now, I still think he's one of the most attractive boys here, and he'll always be my first crush, but…no. I'm happy for you, Sakura." She lowered her hands and awarded her friend a heartfelt smile. "I genuinely hope things work out for the two of you."

"You really mean that, don't you?" the pinkette matched Ino's expression with a wide grin, turning and pulling her into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Ino. You're the best!"

"Mhm. I _am_ pretty great, aren't I?" Ino laughed, and she gave her emotional friend a tight squeeze. As she stepped out of the embrace, she kept her hands on Sakura's shoulders and lowered her head to give her a very serious, inspective look. "Are you nervous?"

"…I'm very nervous," Sakura replied honestly, lowering her eyes once more. "It's not just Sasuke-kun…it's also my first date."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I think we can say for certain that it's his first date, too," Ino offered her a playful wink. "Who knows? He's probably nervous, too."

 _That's a pretty cute image, actually_ , she thought to herself. _These two idiots. They're gonna be hopeless tonight._

* * *

\+ SAI +

…

 _Where is he?_

Sai had spent the last several hours wandering the streets of Konoha in search of the blond Jinchuuriki, and yet, Naruto was nowhere to be found. He had checked his home, peeked into Kakashi's office, even went to Ichiraku to see if he had simply gone back there for dinner. He often stated that he never got tired of their ramen and would even eat it multiple times a day, if the opportunity presented itself.

Still, Naruto continued to evade him. He was beginning to think spying on Sakura and Sasuke's date would be inevitable if he wanted to understand what was going through that man's mind.

Sai had just turned into an alley that provided a shortcut to Sakura's house—with any luck, he could make it there before Sasuke picked her up—when he heard a familiar, booming voice. Calling out to _him_ , no less.

"Sai!"

 _What a coincidence._ The dark-haired shinobi turned his head in the direction of his friend's voice, a smile on his face.

Naruto ran from the opposite end of the alley toward the former Root member, an excited grin spread across his face. "You're just the man I was looking for, dattebayo!"

"Oh, is that so?" Sai questioned, smile unwavering. _Were we just looking for each other all this time? No wonder I couldn't find you._ "Did you need something?"

" _Oh_ , yeah!" the Jinchuuriki responded enthusiastically as he came to a stop. Not even pausing to catch his breath, he continued, "I need your spying skills to help me out. I might have accidentally done a bad thing that I _thought_ was a good thing, but it still _seems_ really good, so I want to make sure everything is okay."

 _A bad thing?_ Sai wondered. _I doubt it._

"You need me to spy on someone for you?" he began, eyes now open to properly gauge his friend's behavior. "To see if what you did—which you think was the right thing, but may have been the wrong thing—was…actually the right thing?"

"Exactly," Naruto snapped his fingers, nodding affirmatively. He then moved to the paler man's side and slung an arm over his shoulders, pointing in the direction of their pinkette friend's home. " _That_ is Sakura-chan's house, and Sasuke should be here any minute to pick her up for their date. I didn't think it would be so soon, that Sasuke is full of surprises, but it's probably because I pushed him so much… Anyway, it's our job to follow them and make sure it was the right move!"

Sai's eyes widened a bit at Naruto's request before letting out a small laugh. _I can't believe we had the same idea. And he pushed Sasuke to be with Sakura? That explains a lot._

"I see," the shorter shinobi leaned into his friend's half-embrace and gave him a conspiratorial look, that signature smile now widening in delight. "There's no time to waste, then."

 _It seems spying on their date is inevitable, after all._


End file.
